HALLOWEEN: un oscuro libre albedrío
by Leana Bodt
Summary: Una vez al año, donde todo está permitido. La noche de Halloween, cuando los humanos celebran a los muertos y las criaturas de la oscuridad, sin siquiera saber que esos seres realmente existen. Una noche donde se les da el permiso a esos mismos seres para mezclarse con los humanos, divertirse y matar a gusto, de hacer absolutamente lo que quieran. Aomine adora esa noche. / YAOI.
1. Chapter 1

**Notas del fanfic:**

Feliz noche de Halloween atrasada por unos minutos! xD

Es que este especial se me salió de las manos literalmente. No sé qué sucedió. Al principio era breve: algo pornoso y sobrenatural, pero terminaron en 15 páginas (y contando). Así que al final terminará siendo algo extenso, pero no tengo claro nada, así que tampoco prometo que actualizaré pronto.

El fic está inspirado en algunas cosas de la saga "Cazadores Oscuros" de la autora Sherrilyn Kenyon. Es mi saga favorita y estoy leyendo los libros que tengo por tercera vez. Quizás eso hizo a mi mente divagar e inspirarse en algo más extenso, canalizándolo en este fic.

También es mi primer AoKi, así que pido piedad xD

*Este fic va dedicado a Nayen Lemunantu nena, desde que pusiste AoKi en la sugerencia para el especial que no pude sacarme a estos dos de la cabeza. Ojalá te guste, ya sabes que estoy nerviosa porque amo como escribes tú sobre esta pareja, la cual quizás nunca me hubiese gustado como ahora gracias a tus fics.

**Disclaimer: ****_estos personajes no me pertenecen, si así fuera Kuroko no Basket sería declarada una serie yaoi_**

**Pareja: **Aomine x Kise.

**Advertencias: **Yaoi. Lemon. Lenguaje obsceno.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del capítulo:<strong>

Es un AU que se desarrolla a partir de la "Noche de brujas"

Disfrútenlo

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>

Se abre paso entre la multitud de gente que baila al ritmo de la música _dubstep_ del lugar. Inspira captando múltiples aromas, cigarrillos, perfumes caros, shampoo's de aroma dulce, hierva, algo cítrico y muchas mezclas de tragos en sus alientos.

No es la primera vez que va a un lugar así, aunque su costumbre es ir a otro tipo de bar para compartir con gente de _su especie, _cuando se mezcla con los humanos es únicamente para cazar. Pero esta vez es diferente, está ahí para divertirse y con ese pensamiento una sonrisa socarrona se abre paso por sus labios.

Una vez al año, donde todo está permitido.

La noche de Halloween, cuando los humanos celebran a los muertos y las criaturas de la oscuridad, sin siquiera saber que esos seres realmente existen. Una noche donde se les da el permiso a esos mismos seres para mezclarse con los humanos, divertirse y matar a gusto, de hacer absolutamente lo que quieran.

Aomine adora esa noche. Si bien él es alguien que toma lo que quiere, hace lo que le viene en gana sin remordimiento alguno, hay ciertas reglas en ese mundo oscuro que hasta por él son respetadas.

Con sus jeans de color negro, unos bototos gruesos y una chaqueta de cuero abierta, dejando ver su playera ajustada de color azul, impone su presencia en aquel local. Casual, pero con su porte y estampa, llama la atención de varias féminas y chicos del lugar, que se giran para mirarlo con descaro. El moreno de cabellos azules ignora a la gente a su alrededor, esperando captar un aroma que le resulte agradable, _que provoque su apetito, _del cual será su siguiente víctima.

Pide una cerveza amarga bien fría y el camarero se la sirve con la espuma llenando el vaso. De pronto un aroma dulzón llega hasta su nariz, inspira captando los toques masculinos, haciendo que se gire hacia su derecha para ver al dueño de ese olor. Sus ojos azules ven ese cabello rubio agitarse cuando el chico llega a la barra, su piel es blanca y parece perfectamente lisa. Aomine entrecierra los ojos, afilando su mirada, la cual es mucho mejor que la de un humano normal, sobre todo en la oscuridad, es un cazador por naturaleza.

— Un vodka escarchado con sprite, por favor.

Esa voz melodiosa arranca una sonrisa del barman que atiende, mirándolo con ojos vivaces, y pronto le sirve el trago. El chico toma su vaso y se bebe la mitad de un solo sorbo. Ver esa manzana de Adán bajar y subir cuando traga provoca en sed Aomine, se lame los labios y le da un sorbo a su cerveza.

De pronto el rubio se gira y sus miradas se encuentran por fin. Aomine siente la electricidad caldear la atmósfera, removiendo algo dentro de él, un instinto que lo llama a devorar a ese chico. Una sonrisa propia de cualquier spot publicitario llega hasta el chico de cabellos azules, que no deja de mirarlo con el semblante serio, estudiando todo de aquel rubio.

Se termina de beber el vodka de un solo trago y deja el vaso vacío sobre la barra, para luego mirar a Aomine otra vez, con una expresión de clara coquetearía. Sus ojos amarillos resplandecen contra la luz del lugar mientras se gira caminando hacia la pista de baile, todo sin dejar de mirar al moreno.

Aomine no puede dejar de mirarlo embelesado, ese cuerpo delgado pero masculino comienza a moverse al ritmo de la música, incitándolo con descaro. El blondo alza las manos, moviendo sus caderas, su cabello se agita al ritmo y su manos que van descendiendo por su pecho, tocándose de manera insinuante, llamando a Aomine con la mirada.

El moreno deja la cerveza a medio beber sobre la barra y camina hacia el chico, como un lobo seduciendo a su presa antes de atacar. Aquel chico se relame los labios, retrocediendo sin dejar de mover ese hermoso cuerpo al ritmo de la música. Aomine sonríe de lado, divertido y extasiado. Los hombres nunca le han llamado la atención antes, de hecho, siempre ha estado con lobas de cuerpos exuberantes. Pero el chico que baila con total sensualidad y frescura frente a él despierta su instinto, su hambre.

Por fin se encuentran, el rubio sonríe dejando sus labios entreabiertos mientras alza las manos para acariciar ese duro abdomen con la punta de los dedos. Aomine siente el tacto, al tiempo que reconoce el aroma de la sangre proveniente de esa boca.

— ¿Dulce o truco, _lobo_?

Aomine sonríe de medio lado, mostrando sus dientes y perdiéndose en esos ojos dorados. _Él es_ _un sol nocturno. _

Se inclina sintiendo su corazón latir por las emociones, por lo prohibido. —Truco.

El rubio sonríe lamiéndose los dientes de arriba, se gira y pega su cuerpo al duro de Aomine, que desprende calor, algo tan propio de su especie. Alza las manos y las engancha tras su cuello, frías, haciendo al moreno estremecer.

Sus manos se deslizan por las caderas del chico de cabellos amarillos, se ciernen en su cintura y lo pegan a sus caderas, comenzando un ritmo erótico, una fricción descarada que pronto hace a Aomine despertar y arder.

Perteneciente a una manada de lobos, uno de los más fuertes, siempre ha hecho "lo correcto". Defiende a su manada, cumple con el límite de caza, ayuda con el entrenamiento de los cachorros y se integra a los humanos. Aunque cuando se manifestó por primera vez tuvo una "etapa de rebeldía" en la que sembró el caos, sintiéndose el dueño del mundo. Por suerte su mejor amigo Kagami lo ayudó a entrar en razón. Ambos serán los próximos guardianes de su manada.

Lobas tiene por montón, chicas de cuerpos fibrosos y esculturales que no dudan en satisfacerlo cuando quiere. Entonces, ¿Por qué se siente tan atraído por un hombre? Que para empeorar las cosas es vampiro.

No lo sabe y no le interesa tampoco.

Hace mucho que no siente un deseo así, la adrenalina de tocar a alguien que además no debe. Un deseo que lo hace estremecer, lo aturde.

Ese rubio mueve sus caderas de lado a lado, refregándose sin ningún tipo de morbo contra su pelvis, donde su erección comienza a despertar. Sus movimientos son masculinos, pero sexys, desprendiendo elegancia y poniéndolo a mil. Aomine se deja llevar, subiendo las manos por su torso, colándolas bajo esa playera de color gris con rayas negras. Su piel es fría, siente bajo sus dedos esos músculos que se marcan bajo la piel y los desliza hasta su ombligo, luego subiendo hasta su pecho donde toca su pectoral, rozando su pezón, para volver bajar. Siente el bufido por parte del rubio y sonríe ante su impetuosidad. No sabía que los vampiros pudieran ser tan_ calientes_.

Su clan y el de ellos no se lleva bien, son enemigos naturales. Su pasado está marcado por la traición, son los únicos de las razas sobrenaturales donde sus antepasados eran hermanos. Es una maldición de siglos, y llevarse mal corre por su sangre como el instinto. El moreno pocas veces se ha topado con uno de ellos, ya que los vampiros tienen clanes muy pequeños y evitan meterse con lobos, que pueden ganar en número. Tampoco le importa saber nada sobre ellos, solo como matarlos. Jamás se imaginó encontrarse bailando con uno, siendo seducido hasta un límite inimaginable, con un frío cuerpo siendo refregado contra el suyo proclamando sexo puro y duro. Y él se lo dará.

Esa noche de Halloween se les ha concedido a todos esos seres oscuros para poder cazar a destajo, sin ser eliminados por los cazadores: los guardianes del mundo de los humanos. Pero también es una noche de _libre albedrío_, donde él sabe que un montón de especies se involucran para probar una manera distinta de sexo. Siempre lo había creído estúpido ¿Qué mejor que alguien de tu raza para satisfacer esos bajos instintos? Y no se imagina cuan equivocado ha estado…

— Por cierto, mi nombre es Kise Ryouta.

.

.

Empotra al rubio contra la pared de ese sucio baño, donde los grafitis y la luz parpadeante iluminan el ambiente que comienza a caldearse. Aomine recorre ese torso con las palmas abiertas de sus manos, abarcando todo, observando cada detalle de ese esculpido cuerpo, y lo ve morderse los labios con descaro, coqueto, tan insinuante. El lobo se siente demasiado extasiado, ese rubio es una presa perfecta y planea darse un festín inolvidable.

Desliza la lengua sobre la suave piel de su cuello, deteniéndose en el lóbulo de su oreja que es adornado por una argolla dorada. Oro. No puede ser otro metal. El moreno lo muerde, jalándolo levemente y volviendo a lamer.

— ¡Ah! —suelta el chico arqueándose para rozar sus caderas con las contrarias.

— Dime, Kise. —El rubio suelta un jadeo, aquella voz es realmente ronca, aterciopelada y reverbera contra su cuerpo como si de su toque se tratara—. ¿Dejarás que te devore por completo? Estoy hambriento…

Ese moreno realmente es ardiente, en todo sentido. Desde su mirada, su voz, hasta sus gestos. Todo en él lo ha seducido desde antes, pero al parecer el moreno no recuerda su anterior encuentro. Con la mano agarra la erección bajo los jeans ajustados de Aomine y le da un apretón sexy que le arranca un gruñido.

Aomine lo toma de las caderas y lo gira con brusquedad, haciendo que Kise entierre las uñas en la madera delgada que separa los cubículos. Le quita la playera rayada colgándola sobre el espacio de las finas paredes y con maestría desata su cinturón. De solo oír la hebilla al soltarse, Kise se muerde el labio con expectación, sintiendo esa morena mano colarse bajo su bóxer para agarrarlo sin pudor.

— ¡Mn! —Kise aprieta la mandíbula sintiendo a Aomine masturbarlo a un ritmo rápido, sin tener piedad, para deslizar su boca y dientes sobre sus hombros.

El más alto esta embelesado con aquel vampiro, un sentimiento se arremolina en su interior, es avasallador, lo ciega, es el claro e inexplicable deseo de poseerlo. Quiere márcalo, ahí, ahora.

Su mano libre juguetea con el erecto pezón del chico, que se arquea sintiendo la violenta masturbación, y es porque el lobo no se caracteriza por su paciencia, quiere verlo correrse, solo para mitigar sus ansias. Ese cuerpo de piel nívea es demasiado frío, contrastando contra su temperatura elevada, pero eso no le importa, al contrario, se siente fresco, ardiendo por dentro.

Kise siente ese duro falo restregarse contra su trasero, mientras las manos del otro lo atienden con urgencia, haciéndolo ver estrellas en cosa de minutos.

— Aomine —suelta con voz ronca, acariciando la punta de su pene con el pulgar, sintiendo el líquido comenzar a salir—. Aomine es el nombre que debes gritar, Kise.

Con esa voz pegada en su oído, su cuerpo duro contra el suyo, ese dedo acariciando una zona erógena; todo, todo en ese morenazo lo hace delirar, lanzándolo al abismo sin ninguna posibilidad de arrepentirse.

— ¡Ah! ¡Aominechii~!

El rubio se contornea, alzando el trasero para pegarlo más al moreno y arañando con fuerza la pared, astillándola como si fueran las garras de un animal. Jadea girándose con lentitud, aún sensible por la brusquedad de esa masturbación y queda embelesado con ese hombre. Su altura y físico son simplemente perfectas, un lobo hermoso.

Sin siquiera esperárselo, Aomine se lleva la mano a los labios y lame el líquido espeso que se escurre por su largos dedos. Ya no puede más, simplemente todo es demasiado erótico, demasiado para él, y sintiendo su erección despertar nuevamente se lleva las manos al cabello en un gesto que enciende al rubio frente a él.

Aomine se inclina con una sonrisa letal, sintiendo su cuerpo arder—. Te devoraré, Kise. Esta noche eres mi presa, serás totalmente mío.

El rubio se lleva la mano al bolsillo trasero de sus jeans y alza una tarjetita de color gris, con letras en rojo, un tono como el de la sangre. Aomine observa el "VIP" ahí escrito, junto al nombre del rubio, y comprendiendo la invitación sonríe ansioso, lamiéndose los dientes, los cuales le hormiguean por el hambre.

.

.

Suben la escalera en la esquina del local, donde un hombre alto con una chaqueta de cuero los mira con el rostro impasible. Kise muestra la tarjeta, haciendo que aquel hombre le sonría con amabilidad mientras se quita para cederles el paso.

Aomine solo puede ver el cabello amarillo del chico caminando frente a él por el pasillo oscuro, levemente iluminado por bombillas de color azul. Las puertas a los costados tienen números y algunas son de un material acrílico semitransparente, reflejando las sombras de las distintas parejas que tienen sexo, algunas con más de dos integrantes.

El más alto con ríe de medio lado, se detienen frente a una de las puertas finales y Kise la abre deslizando la tarjeta por la ranura. Entra a paso lento, un poco nervioso por aquello, y Aomine se quita la chaqueta de cuero para dejarla caer al piso, al tiempo que desliza sus manos por el pecho del rubio abrazándolo desde atrás. Por acto reflejo éste gira levemente el rostro, sintiendo la boca del moreno pegada a su oído.

— He oído ese "Aominechii" antes —susurra con voz segura y Kise se estremece soltado un jadeo.

— ¿No lo recuerdas?

Aomine se detiene, alzando el rostro con la lengua aún afuera, la que lamía ese suave cuello con delicia. Realmente no recuerda de donde ha escuchado eso, ¿alguna pelea quizás? En su etapa de rebeldía solía pelear mucho con todo lo que se moviera y no recuerda ni la mitad de sus contrincantes.

— Recién había oscurecido, no planeaba cazar, pero ese chico olía realmente delicioso…

Entonces todos los recuerdos de aquella noche se vienen a la mente de Aomine de golpe. Ese día él había quedado de juntarse con Kuroko, un humano que conoció en el club de básquetbol. Su primer amigo, el único, antes de conocer a Kagami. Ese chico de cabellos celestes se destaca por tener un aroma demasiado irresistible para las especies nocturnas, jamás se ha explicado el porqué, quizás sea su alma, bastante pura para el período en el que viven.

Tetsuya demoraba mucho, así que Aomine decidió comenzar a caminar por la calle por la que debería llegar, mientras se aproximaba a la esquina, oyó un gemido por parte del chico, proveniente de un callejón. El moreno se adentró en la oscuridad viendo a un vampiro de cabellos negros arrinconando a su amigo contra la fría muralla. Recuerda haberlo llamado y sus ojos dorados se clavaron en él. Pelearon y Aomine le dio una paliza, aun sobre el suelo, ese vampiro lo llamó "Aominechii" después de que él mismo le dijera su nombre.

Había sido una pelea, sí, pero entre golpe y golpe, habían mantenido una conversación bastante complicada, la cual no puede recordar con exactitud.

El moreno vuelve al presente, alzando la mano para acariciar sus cabellos amarillos.

— Tú eres _aquel _vampiro.

— Sí —responde Kise girándose para encararlo con una sonrisa divertida—. También estaba en mi época de rebeldía, así que me teñí el cabello negro para verme más rudo —soltó encogiéndose de hombros.

Una risa reverbera por el pecho de Aomine, ronca, ligera y sensual. Kise lo queda mirando embobado, su expresión relajada lo abruma y encanta a la vez. Esos ojos azules se clavan en los suyos, se inclina y deposita un casto beso sobre sus labios.

— Me gusta más así —dice Aomine mirándolo con intensidad—. ¿Y qué paso con esa rebeldía?

Kise alza las manos deslizándolas por esos duros brazos por fin desnudos antes de mirarlo nuevamente—. Me llamó mucho la atención que protegieras a un humano, ¿Por qué lo harías? Así que, bueno, digamos que te seguí un poquito…

— ¿Me estuviste siguiendo? —repite el moreno pestañeando varias veces.

— ¡Pero fue solo por curiosidad! —se defiende el rubio aferrándose a su playera de color azul con un lobo lineal estampado—. No podía creer que congeniaras con humanos, se supone que son comida. —Ante la mirada impasible de Aomine, el blondo desvía la mirada para jugar con la cadena que adorna su cuello antes de agregar—: así que decidí llevar una vida de "humanos" para descubrir aquello, y terminé tendiendo amigos. Pude comprenderte. No sabía nada de ti, a veces me imaginaba que nos reencontraríamos, aunque no _así_ precisamente.

Aomine vuelve a regalarle una sonrisa de medio lado, una cargada de sensualidad y malicia. — ¿Así? —pregunta aferrándolo por las nalgas y pegándolo a su pelvis.

— Yo… no sé lo que me pasa —suelta el rubio por fin, respirando agitadamente contra esos labios que prometen un placer delirante.

— Me deseas, Kise —responde el moreno poniéndose serio al fin, mirando esos ojos dorados titilar con ansiedad.

Sin decir nada más, Aomine se apodera de esa boca, sintiendo esas manos aferrase a sus mejillas para profundizar el beso. Su lengua se cuela dentro de esa boca suave, el moreno jamás imaginó que un vampiro pudiera tener un sabor así, dulce y embriagador. Lo deja sediento, hambriento de más.

Kise intenta deshacerse de los nervios y siguiendo la danza de esa boca comienza a tironear su playera para poder quitarla, entendiendo, el más alto se la quita por sobre la cabeza. Por fin puede tocar ese vientre duro bajo sus manos, su piel es suave y caliente, el rubio se deleita con esos músculos bajo su tacto.

Pero su lado vampírico comienza a tomar el control, queriendo morder y seducir a ese lobo que lo ha cautivado desde el momento en que sus ojos azules se posaron en él. Kise lo gira sin dejar de besarlo y desata su cinturón, aquel sonido lo hace sonreír ante la victoria, para luego dejar caer sus pantalones hasta el suelo, donde Aomine termina de quitárselos ayudado por su propios pies. El rubio lo insta para que se siente en el borde de la cama. Por fin abandona sus labios, para descender por su mentón, bajando por su cuello y delineando con la punta de su lengua la línea profunda entre sus pectorales duros, rozando su abdomen de piel morena hasta detenerse en el elástico de su bóxer de color negro y rojo.

Aomine entrecierra los ojos expectante a su visión de esa mata de cabellos dorados entre sus piernas. Siente su pene tensarse con el aliento del chico rozándolo. Kise desliza su mano por la tela, sintiendo ese duro miembro alzarse bajo sus dedos, para liberarlo e impresionarse con aquel tamaño. Sin poder evitarlo se humedece los labios con lascivia, provocando una sonrisa en el moreno.

La tensión y expectación del momento hace mella en el estómago de Aomine, no recuerda haberse sentido así jamás. Ha disfrutado del sexo un montón de veces, con lobas atrevidas y hambrientas, pero Kise no se compara a ninguna. Es simplemente increíble, por fin el moreno comienza a ser consciente de lo que está sintiendo cuando está cerca de él. Su piel hormiguea, el bombeo de su corazón acelera y siente el deseo secarle la boca.

Por fin esa lengua caliente de desliza desde la base hasta la punta de su miembro, arrancándole un jadeo antes de que esos finos labios se apoderen de la punta, dándole un suave chupetón. Aomine aprieta los dientes, esos ojos amarillos resplandecen en contraste con la luz azulosa de la habitación. Tiembla cuando Kise lo engulle de golpe, chupando toda la extensión hasta que su hombría choca con esa garganta. Cuando el chico retrocede la saliva empapa su miembro y ese labio inferior tiene un hilo de húmedo que aún lo une con aquel duro falo.

Es tan erótico… los vampiros tienen fama de seducir a sus víctimas, con ese encanto y atractivo, como la luz de un pez para atraer a su presa. No así los lobos, ellos simplemente toman lo que quieren, salvajes, imponiendo un deseo extraño en sus víctimas.

Aomine se deja seducir, esa boca sube y baja a un ritmo frenético, sus cabellos rubios se mueven al ritmo de su rostro, tentando al moreno para enredar sus dedos en él. Se siente suave como la seda, desliándose entre sus dígitos al tiempo que Kise gira el rostro para chocar la punta de ese miembro contra su mejilla.

— Aaahh, sí, Kise —gruñe Aomine tensando la mandíbula, sintiendo esos labios apretando con fuerza antes de sacarlo de su boca.

Por si eso fuera poco, el rubio se lleva una mano hacia atrás, colándola bajo sus ajustados pantalones y Aomine sabe que se está tocando, que se prepara para él. Ver esa tela moverse, escondiendo la mano bajo ella, solo provoca la imaginación del lobo, que se derrite ante lo erótico de esa acción.

El moreno sube sus manos hasta sus mejillas y lo atrae hacia sí para besarlo con lentitud, extasiado por sentir su propio sabor en la boca del rubio, que jadea sobre su lengua caliente, esa que reclama todo dentro de él. Aomine posee una fuerza sensual hasta para besarlo y sus caricias, con esa manos anchas y firmes están haciendo a su cuerpo deshacerse entre temblores.

Kise no es alguien que se destaque por ser alguien tímido, él hace lo que su cuerpo le dicta, lo que siente.

Cortando el beso y mirando esas profundidades azules, el rubio se levanta con elegancia, desabrochando sus ajustados jeans y tirándolos hacia abajo para quitárselos. Se ve tan sexy que Aomine pronto sucumbe, tomando esas masculinas caderas y girándolo para arrojarlo sobre la cama con brusquedad, terminando de quitarse su propia ropa interior.

El rubio lo observa soltando un jadeo cuando gatea sobre él, quitando la última prenda en juego, admirando la desnudez de esa piel blanca, fría y perfecta. Kise alza las caderas para facilitar la tarea de desvestirlo, para cuando Aomine vuelve a posicionar su cuerpo sobre él, el chico desliza la lengua por la mejilla de ese moreno rostro.

— Házmelo, Aomine —suelta con voz enronquecida, suave y completamente provocativa—. Muéstrame como un lobo folla a su presa.

Dicho aquello, el moreno siente su sangre bullir caliente, aumentando el deseo por reclamarlo.

Aomine se sienta de cuclillas para girar al rubio bruscamente y dejarlo boca abajo. Sus manos acarician esa espalda marcada, que se contornea ante su tacto, complacido con sus caricias. El moreno siente esa fascinación por aquel chico, la manera en la que responde a él. Lo insta a alzar las caderas para restregar su duro miembro por la humedad de esos glúteos, rozando esa entrada que se contrae con cada roce.

— Estás muy ansioso —suelta el moreno tomando a Kise por debajo de los brazos para alzarlo y hacer que se sostenga con sus manos. El rubio se deja hacer, totalmente entregado a ese lobo de aspecto intimidante, pero que le encanta—. Mira, con nada roce que doy… —dice acariciando su húmedo agujero con la punta de su pene—, parece como si quisiera atraerme. Dime Kise, ¿me quieres dentro?

El moreno comienza con su juego, rozando, bajando, volviendo a rozar, haciendo que el chico suelte un bufido de frustración que le encanta. Pero no cede, sigue con su jueguito mientras acaricia esas caderas con parsimonia y Kise comienza a sudar.

— Pídelo, Kise… vamos…

— ¡Dentro, maldita sea! ¡Penétrame, Aomine!

Con una sonrisa socarrona, sintiendo su pene tensarse ante esa petición explícita. El meneo obedece abriendo sus glúteos con los pulgares y hundiéndose en él de una magistral embestida.

— ¡Aaah! —Sentir ese duro miembro penetrándolo con fuerza lo hace retorcerse, haciéndolo estremecer de pies a cabeza, sensible por la excitación y las caricias anteriores. Le toma unos segundos acostumbrarse mientras Aomine se muerde el labio al sentir esa caliente estrechez apretarlo con fuerza. Por ello no quiere moverse aún, hasta que se relaje.

Unos jadeos escapan de la boca de Kise, antes de inclinarse hacia adelante y volver hacia atrás, ganándose un gruñido de placer por parte del moreno. Esa posición facilita el empuje, ambos pueden guiar el ritmo y es una de las favoritas de Aomine, que se inclina para susurrar en su oído:

— Te destrozaré de placer, Kise. Marcaré cada parte de tu cuerpo con mi nombre.

Y el vampiro no tiene la más mínima duda de que es capaz de eso y mucho más. Aomine se endereza para aferra esas caderas y comenzar a embestir con fuerza, sin piedad alguna, haciendo que el blondo entierre las uñas en las sábanas, destrozándolas, pero el sonido del desgarro de la tela muere en contraste con los gemidos que brotan por la garganta de Kise.

Se siente muy bien, _demasiado_. El rubio ha perdido la cuenta de cuantas noches se ha desvelado pensando en Aomine, en cómo se sentirían sus caricias, ese duro y fibroso cuerpo contra el suyo. Se enamoró a primera vista, ¿Qué cursi, no? Demasiado patético para un vampiro. Pero… ¿Qué más da? Esa noche es Halloween y tiene todo permitido, absolutamente todo. Y, mierda, lo va a disfrutar.

Aomine lo embiste a un ritmo brusco y constante, deteniéndose de vez en cuando para acariciar el contorno de su cuerpo, inclinándose para morder esa piel blanca y dejando marcas en él, las cuales desaparecerán cuando terminen su sesión de sexo. Ambas especies tienen eso en común: cuando están enfermos o intiman, son débiles, sus cuerpos no están al 100% de sus capacidades. Así que el moreno graba en su memoria las marcas de sus mordidas y besos sobre esa hermosa piel, antes de que desaparezcan al terminar.

Kise se siente abrumado por el placer, Aomine entra en su cuerpo con envites certeros que lo están haciendo delirar, ya no se puede mantener sobre sus brazos así que se deja caer apoyando la mejilla contra la rasgada sábana. De refilón puede ver la expresión del moreno, que suda con la boca entreabierta, soltando jadeos calientes. Entonces lo ve peinarse su azuloso cabello hacia atrás con un gesto tan sexy que termina por correrse al fin.

— ¡Umnh! Aaaahh… —grita Kise entre espasmos.

Manchando la sábana con el espeso líquido, Aomine gira su tembloroso cuerpo para dejarlo boca arriba, vaciando por la visión de un chico tan hermoso, ruborizado y jadeante. Pero los ojos de Kise han cambiado, ahora son rojos, como espesa sangre de la que también se alimenta, el orgasmo arranca su verdadera naturaleza.

El morenos se inclina sobre su cuerpo para lamer su mentón al tiempo que hunde los dedos en el semen que gotea aún por su miembro.

— Te has venido solo por detrás, eres un vampiro muy lascivo —ronronea llevándose los dedos a los labios para darles un lamida que provoca que el rubio se ponga duro de nuevo.

Las manos de Kise acarician su pecho fornido, deslizándose con facilidad a causa del sudor. Su aroma se vuelve más fuerte, impregnándose en sus fosas nasales. Masculino, salvaje. El rubio inspira ese toque mágico, de sangre. Sus palmas siguen subiendo hasta detenerse en su cuello, donde su dedo índice se desliza por esa tráquea bajo su piel, y Aomine nota su mirada hambrienta y su estómago da un vuelco.

El ambiente cambia, Aomine siente justo en la boca del estómago un calor anhelante, y cuando ve a Kise fruncir el ceño, sabe que él también lo siente. La tensión aumenta y no solo puede dejarse abandonar a sus instintos.

— Kise… —suelta el moreno antes de lanzarse hacia él para tomar sus piernas y subirlas hasta sus hombros al tiempo que vuelve a acomodar su pene en la entrada para hundirse de una sola vez.

— Aaahh —suspira el rubio al sentirlo en su interior nuevamente, pero algo ha cambiado, lo aprecia en el aire, en su piel. Un sentimiento que se arremolina alrededor de ellos como un presagio inevitable que le pone la piel de gallina, aun así no quiere detenerse—. Aominechii.

Esa voz, ese _llamado_. Con cada dulce, lenta y profunda estocada el moreno se siente como si comenzara a internarse en lo más profundo del vampiro, como si tocara su alma, si tuvieran una, claro.

Aomine deja caer su cuerpo por completo, soltando sus piernas, sin llegar a aplastarlo en el acto, buscando más de ese contacto, más de Kise. El rubio lo recibe con un abrazo y enterrando el rostro en la curvatura de su cuello. Los movimientos en su interior son lentos, pero tan profundos que siente el placer aumentar y aproximarse de manera deliciosamente lenta, como si ese ritmo ralentizara el orgasmo, pero aumenta el placer en su cuerpo.

Entonces Kise se da cuenta: lo ama. Está enamorado de ese chico de un modo desconocido, abrumador. No lo conoce en su totalidad, pero lo suficiente para encantarse con esa tosca personalidad, con ese ego infantil y con esa arrogancia seductora.

Sus miradas se encuentran en el preciso instante en que el clímax llega, pero una especie de descarga eléctrica recorre el cuerpo de Kise mezclándose con el orgasmo y siente como si cayera en un letargo. Aun así es consciente de esas cosquillas que siente en las encías cuando sus colmillos salen, y la necesidad de morder se apodera de él. No sabe qué está pasando, jamás le ha sucedido algo así, pero es como si su instinto se adueñara de él por completo y no puede hacer nada.

Abre la boca y muerde a Aomine en el cuello con fuerza, sintiendo la carne ser rasgada bajo sus dientes al tiempo que el espeso líquido sale bañando su lengua con el regusto de la sangre. Traga, sintiendo su garganta contraerse con el golpe de excitación al recibir aquel elixir. Entonces su vista se vuelve clara al fin, sus sentidos parecen volver a estar en orden y al ser consciente de lo que hace, se aleja de ese cuello con rapidez. Pero queda pasmado al ver la transformación del hombre sobre él, Aomine lo observa con sus ojos amarillos, los colmillos afuera y el rostro crispado en una mueca de ferocidad.

Kise quiere hablar, pero todo sonido se atora en su garganta. No sabe qué sucede…

Aomine alza el rostro y aúlla, como un lobo, un sonido hermoso que le crispa los vellos al rubio que aún lo siente enterrado dentro de él. Ahora sus ojos están fijos en un destello dorado que sale de la piel de Aomine, justo sobre su corazón, y para cuando deja de brillar puede ver una marca: lo que parece un sol, con rayos curvos intercalando uno más largo que el otro. Parece una especie de tatuaje. Pronto siente una quemazón justo tras su oreja, pero Kise lo olvida al ver que el moreno vuelve en sí, mirándolo jadeante.

— No puede ser… —suelta Aomine con su voz ronca titilando por la incredulidad.

Todo ha sido demasiado intenso y Aomine apoya su frente sobre el pecho de Kise, intentando regular su respiración. Para cuando alza la mirada, el rubio parece totalmente dormido. Sus ojos azules se quedan fijos en él por un largo rato, tratando de asimilar todo aquello.

No puede ser que el ritual se haya llevado a cabo… es imposible.

Kagami le pateará el culo cuando se entere de lo que ha sucedido.

Halloween, la noche más esperada por las especies de las sombras para llevar a cabo su libre albedrío. La mejor noche del año.

— Pueden metérsela por el culo —gruñe el moreno llevándose una mano a la frente.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales:<strong>

Ok, sé que no aclaro mucho que carajos pasa, pero eso vendrá en el segundo capítulo C:

Aun no sé qué tan extenso será y quizás salgan más parejas por ahí, pero aún no lo tengo del todo claro.

Espero sus reviews llenos de dulces de Halloween

Saludos y besos pegosos~


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas del capítulo:**

¿Qué puedo decir? Gracias a todas por leer! Me alegra mucho que les guste este fic, de verdad.

Nayen querida… como decir que has alegrado mi vida con ese hermoso fic? Nena, pídeme el fic AoKi qué quieras! La trama o requisitos los pides ti ;) Y sabes perfectamente que este también te va dedicado.-

Ahora… nos vamos dónde quedamos~

* * *

><p><strong>II<strong>

Inspira profundamente antes de abrir los ojos con pestañeos que lo ayudan a adaptarse a la luz azulosa de aquel cuarto. Kise se lleva la mano a la frente al sentirse cansado y aturdido, cuando gira el rostro ve a Aomine observándolo desde una esquina de aquella cama, apoyado en el respaldo con el semblante tranquilo, pero sus ojos traslucen la preocupación, mientras él está atravesado en vertical por el colchón de esa amplia cama.

— ¡¿Me quedé dormido?! —Exclama el rubio cuando se da cuenta de lo que ha sucedido e intenta levantarse, pero sus brazos tiemblan impidiéndole todo movimiento.

Kise se siente extraño, demasiado débil y eso no es nada normal. Como vampiro, su cuerpo es extremadamente resistente, además de que se ha alimentado bien últimamente, anoche fue su "libre albedrío".

— No te muevas tan brusco, aún estás débil —lo reprende Aomine y Kise rueda los ojos,_ "como si no lo supiera"_ piensa haciendo una mueca. Entonces nota esos ojos azules recorrer su cuerpo, haciendo que él mismo baje la cabeza para ver el montón de puntitos rojos y marcas de dientes sobre su blanquecina piel. Ni siquiera ha comenzado a regenerarse.

Que eso suceda durante el sexo es normal, ya que su cuerpo está concentrado en otras cosas, demasiado excitado, pero se supone que ya debería estar totalmente bien, sin ninguna marca en su cuerpo. Incluso ha dormido, eso debió revitalizarlo. Sí, los vampiros duermen, entre cuatro a seis horas al día.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —Pregunta Kise por fin, al no comprender nada de lo que está pasando con su cuerpo y escucha el suspiro hastiado por parte del lobo.

— No lo sé bien, pero… creo que nos _emparejamos_.

— ¿Qué nos, qué?

Aomine gira el rostro enfrentando su mirada por fin, Kise ve sus pupilas titilar con una emoción escondida y él mismo siente el miedo y la incertidumbre de aquellas palabras. Aunque no sabe que significan con exactitud, su piel hormiguea con el presentimiento.

— Los lobos tenemos una pareja destinada, y cuando la encontramos… lo sentimos, es como un _llamado, _algo que no puedes controlar, un deseo voraz que te consume con solo ver a esa persona —explica con ese tono de voz ronco que reverbera hasta Kise, que tragando duro, solo quiere oír más de esa voz, aunque sabe que lo que está diciendo es muy malo para ambos—. Se supone que es mutuo, que es el destino, que ambos deben sentirlo y durante el apareamiento si tú pareja te acepta… te muerde.

Kise abre sus ojos amarillos tan grandes que Aomine percibe su incredulidad, pero también la comprensión en su mirada. El moreno traga sintiendo la ansiedad de sus palabras, aquel ritual es mucho más significativo de lo que Kise puede llegar a creer. Porque es obvio que un vampiro no lo sabe, no lo entiende.

El emparejamiento es para siempre, pero no para ambos, solo para los alfas como él. Si la hembra o el omega abandonan a su pareja, el alfa no tiene posibilidad de encontrar a otra, a diferencia de ellos. Son destinados a la soledad. Pero… ¿acaso un lobo puede emparejarse con un vampiro?

El rubio se mueve hacia él sacándolo de su ensoñación mientras desliza los dedos por su pectoral, justo sobre el tatuaje que apareció allí después de su unión. Aomine siente el frío de esos dedos rozar su piel y se relame los labios.

— Ésta es la marca de emparejamiento de un alfa —dice Aomine y sus ojos hacen contacto con los amarillos del vampiro. Alza la mano con lentitud y quita los mechones rubios justo tras la oreja de Kise—. Y ésta es la marca que aparece en la pareja. —Cuando Kise siente esos dedos acariciar la zona, el ardor sobre su piel le llama la atención, como si se hubiese quemado.

Todo se arremolina en sus pensamientos. Los sentimientos y la confusión de todo aquello lo aturden haciendo que la cabeza le dé vueltas. No puede comprender todo lo que Aomine le está diciendo… ¿pareja? ¿Cómo un matrimonio? Los vampiros son solitarios por naturaleza, si tienen un compañero es más que nada porque hay intereses en común o comparten un buen polvo. Se supone que en su naturaleza no está el amor. Aun así, él se enamoró de un hombre lobo incluso antes de que todo eso pasara. No sabe si es mutuo a pesar de esa marca. Una cosa es el destino y la otra los sentimientos que no se pueden controlar.

Están metidos en un problema enorme, uno del que apenas pueden ser conscientes de la magnitud en que puede afectar sus vidas, su entorno.

Cuando sus ojos se posan en ese rostro masculino de piel morena y arrebatadores ojos azules, todo se hace nada, como si el agua dejara escurrir los pensamientos por su cabeza dejando flotar solo un impulso: el de tocarlo, sentirlo.

Kise se inclina para capturar su boca, tirando de su labio inferior para incitarlo a abrir más su cavidad y permitir que su lengua se deslice sobre ese caliente músculo que hace contacto con el suyo comenzando a frotarse con sensualidad.

Maldita sea. Ninguno de los dos sabe que carajos sucede, solo que se desean, que hay un sentimiento detrás de todas aquellas acciones, uno que desconocen y temen.

Por fin el rubio se aleja entre jadeos, dándose cuenta que está sentado a horcajadas sobre Aomine que lo mira intensamente, ensimismado con ese bello rostro.

— Será mejor que nos vistamos y averigüemos de qué va todo esto, jamás escuché sobre un lobo emparejado con un vampiro.

Kise frunce el ceño de pronto, ante el tono oscuro ocupado por Aomine para referirse a lo que les ha sucedido, pero prefiere ignorarlo de momento y su sed aumenta con cada minuto pero no quiere decírselo.

Cuando el rubio se levanta en busca de su ropa interior, el lobo traga con fuerza ante la vista de ese esbelto y sensual cuerpo. Kise no se lo pone fácil y hasta el hecho de vestirse le parece sexy, cuando debería preferir que se quitara esa ropa.

— ¿Dónde iremos? —Pregunta Kise abrochando el botón de sus jeans.

— Con una loba, amiga mía.

Por primera vez en siglos el vampiro siente su sangre congelarse de golpe, con el corazón en los pies mira a ese moreno con el semblante de incredulidad tatuado en el rostro. Los lobos y los vampiros no congenian, simple.

— No te preocupes, nos juntaremos en un bar y no tendremos problemas. Supongo que quieres recuperar tu vida normal tanto como yo.

Bien, eso ha sido un golpe bajo a sus sentimientos, ¿pero que más podría esperar? Aomine no lo conoce, es imposible que sienta algo por él. En cambio Kise, lo ha anhelado desde la sombras desde hace dos años. Con un suspiro decide dejar que su mente se relaje, al menos será un buen recuerdo, si, muy bueno.

.

.

— Oye, necesito un favor.

— No me vengas con eso, Aomine —responde Kagami desde el otro lado del celular, angustiado por sus propios problemas… ese lobo también odia Halloween y ese puto libre albedrío—, tengo un problema más grande que ir a limpiar esos restos de cadáveres que dejas a…

— Encontré a mi pareja —lo interrumpe el moreno sintiendo la garganta seca de pronto.

— ¿Y cuál es el problema? —Responde Kagami frunciendo el ceño ante aquello, sin entender aquel llamado y el tono de voz de su amigo—, solo dime que no es esa loba con la que estu…

— Es un vampiro —lo interrumpe por segunda vez.

El silencio se instala desde el otro lado de la línea y Aomine siente sus oídos taponearse con el latir de su corazón contra sus costillas a causa del nerviosismo.

— ¡¿Un vampiro?! —Exclama por fin el pelirrojo haciendo que Aomine aleje el aparato unos centímetros de su oreja—. ¡¿Te follaste a un vampiro?! ¡Aomine! ¡¿Acaso piensas alguna vez antes de meterte en la cama de alguien? ¡No! ¡Solo te dejas llevar y…!

— ¡Ya cállate! No necesito que me repitas lo que ya sé, maldición. Solo necesito que muevas tu culo para buscar a Satsuki y que nos reunamos en el bar _Inframundo_ a las 10:00 en punto.

Kagami suelta un gruñido en protesta, primero porque está bastante sorprendido ante la confesión de su amigo: ¿emparejado con un vampiro? Menudo problema; y segundo, porque él se ha metido en otro problemón del cual Aomine será el que le pateará el culo de vuelta.

El moreno deja el celular sobre la cama justo después de colgar y se levanta para recoger sus propias ropas. Siente el nudo atorase en su garganta, vaya lío en el que se ha metido. El destino le está jugando una muy mala pasada, estar emparejado tan joven y con alguien de otra especie, el tema es muy delicado y Kise está ajeno a todo lo que significa esa marca para un lobo.

— ¿Cuánto queda para el amanecer? —Pregunta Kise deslizando los dedos por su cabello rubio para perinarlo.

— Dos horas.

— Bien, mi departamento queda a 30 minutos de aquí a pie.

— No te preocupes por eso —dice Aomine sacando un llavero del bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones.

Bajan por la escalera viendo a los últimos humanos comenzar a irse del local. Ambos salen por la puerta de atrás y el rubio se despide de uno de los guardias, que agita la mano con amabilidad ante un cliente frecuente.

Kise acostumbra a ir a esa discoteca a _comer._

El aire frío roza la piel de Kise, pero no le importa ya que su temperatura es incluso más baja.

Cuando giran por el callejón el moreno se acerca a una hermosa _Harley Davidson V-rod Muscle_ 2012 de color negro. Es un modelo grande, imponente y sin duda muy rápido. Aomine la monta esperando a que Kise lo imite, pero el chico se queda viendo aquella motocicleta con una sonrisa radiante en la cara. "_Vaya modelito",_ piensa. Apoya una mano en la cintura de ese esculpido cuerpo y pasa una pierna hacia el otro lado antes de pegar su tórax a la espalda de Aomine.

Mierda, su contacto lo enciende de una manera abrumadora, y apretando los dientes, echa a andar la motocicleta antes de guiarlos calle abajo.

Aunque aquella maquina va mucho más lento que él en su modo lobuno, Aomine adora esa sensación del viento chocando contra su rostro y el sonido del motor llenando su cuerpo de adrenalina.

Kise pega su boca contra el oído del moreno indicándole por dónde tiene que girar para llegar a su departamento. Cuando por fin llegan al edificio, el rubio le dice que puede estacionar en la parte de abajo. Mientras el ascensor sube, Aomine observa al rubio detenidamente: es alto, delgado pero de cuerpo firme, es totalmente armónico, desprendiendo un aura letal e irresistible. Se relame los labios, tiene unas enormes ganas de tocarlo de nuevo, de sentirlo como hace unas horas.

El sonido de las puertas metálicas al abrirse saca al lobo de su ensoñación. Sigue a Kise por el pasillo hasta detenerse en una puerta del fondo. Se nota que al rubio le gusta estar alejado de los demás.

— Adelante —lo invita Kise encendiendo la luz y dejando ver el amplio lugar, al parecer abarca todo el ancho del edificio.

Aomine entra bajando unos escalones que llevan al living, donde hay un sillón en forma de arco, además de un acuario angosto y largo por todo el respaldo de este. Una televisión de plasma en frente, con parlantes y una mesa de centro totalmente de vidrio. Realmente es elegante, nada comparado con el departamento que él comparte con Kagami.

— Ponte cómodo, iré a comer algo —le dice el vampiro caminando hacia una puerta a su izquierda, la que lleva hacia la cocina.

Sus ojos azules se pasean por el amplio lugar mientras se deja caer sobre el sillón que se hunde con suavidad bajo su peso. El sonido del microondas llega hasta sus oídos y los pasos de Kise se aproximan hasta él con una taza de color amarillo entre sus manos.

— Como odio hacer esto —suelta Kise entre dientes, tratando de contener el asco. No hay como la sangre fresca y tibia de una víctima, pero en momentos de emergencia tiene que hacer uso de sus bolsas de sangre, entibiándolas en el microondas unos segundos.

Aomine lo mira llevarse la taza a los labios y darle un sorbo, acompañado de una mueca de repulsión. A pesar de ello, en el segundo intento el vampiro se bebe todo el líquido de una sola vez para finalmente lamerse los labios con un jadeo. El moreno ve sus pupilas volverse totalmente carmesí ante sus instintos despertando.

— Realmente estabas hambriento —dice Aomine muy seguro de ello.

— Y cansado —agrega con voz ronca—. Pero es extraño, comí bastante antes de ir a la discoteca, no debería sentirme así—. Entonces sus ojos, que vuelven a ser dorados, se posan en los de Aomine mientras frunce el ceño—. ¿Será por lo que pasó? Quizás esa marca puede hacerme daño…

— No lo creo —lo corta el moreno sin más—. Se supone que mi pareja es lo más importante, este vínculo debería protegerte, marcarte. No hacerte daño.

_Mi pareja…_

— Pero soy un vampiro.

El moreno frunce el ceño al oír eso, tiene razón, quizás él mismo debería llamar a Satsuki y pedirle algo de información. Saca su móvil y presiona su lista de contactos cuando el rubio se le acerca para quitarle el aparto con suavidad para decir:

— No pasa nada. —Sonríe dejando la taza y el móvil sobre la mesita de centro—. Solo necesito dormir un poco, si el malestar persiste luego, buscamos a tu amiga—. Kise camina hacia la puerta que está a unos metros al costado de la televisión, lo que parece otro pasillo, se detiene en el borde y se inclina hacia atrás para mirar al moreno—. ¿Vendrás, no? Tú también pareces cansado.

Se relame los labios con aquella invitación. Preferiría hacer otra cosa mejor que dormir, pero también está exhausto, así que se levanta y sigue al rubio por el pasillo. Entran al cuarto que está al fondo y Kise cierra la puerta poniendo varios seguros. Aomine observa que no hay ninguna ventana, solo cuatro paredes, la de la derecha con dos puertas, una sería el baño y la otra quizás donde guarda su ropa.

Kise se sienta en la cama y se quita las zapatillas para arrojarlas a un lado, el lobo se gira hacia él observando fascinado como se desviste: primero la playera, para seguir con esos pantalones ajustados. Mierda, aquellos muslos pálidos deberían estar alrededor de sus caderas. Para distraerse, Aomine comienza a desvestirse también, dejando caer las prendas al suelo sin más. Cuando alza la mirada nuevamente, el rubio ya lleva puesto un cómodo short de color verde y se mete bajo las sábanas.

Muchos humanos pueden creer que son criaturas demoníacas, y _eso_ son precisamente, están malditos, toda su raza. Pero alguna vez sus antepasados iniciales fueron humanos o mezcla de ellos, por ello conservan la capacidad de sentir y algunos de sus hábitos, como dormir, reír y amar. Pero aquel privilegio no fue por compasión, sino por castigo. Sentir hará la maldición más sufrible.

Aomine se acuesta imitando al rubio, acomoda las almohadas y enciende la televisión apagando las luces del cuarto con el mismo control remoto. Es increíblemente oscuro y nota el reloj que hay sobre la pantalla de plasma. A su especie se le permite estar a la luz del sol, pero a los vampiros no. Un precio que deben pagar por el pacto que hizo su engendrador. Aquel que cometió el pecado de la envidia e intentó matar a su propio hermano, ese que vendió su alma al demonio para tener vida eterna.

Siente a Kise acurrucarse contra él, provocándole un estremecimiento con el frío de su cuerpo, pero es relajante al mismo tiempo, como un paño helado contra piel afiebrada.

_Ojalá Kise lo acepte como su pareja._

.

.

Son pasadas las 10:00 de la noche. Aomine y Kise caminan por la acera a paso firme pero relajado. Personas que los ven pasar se giran a verlos, con esa aura que los hace temblar y los atrae al mismo tiempo. Al moreno nunca le ha gustado atraer tanto la atención, así que ignora a los humanos que lo miran fijamente, al contrario de Kise, que sonríe con arrogancia al saber lo guapo que es y lo que produce en los demás.

Por fin se detienen a las puertas de un bar y entran empujando ambas, como en las cantinas en la antigüedad.

El moreno olfatea el aire sintiendo el aroma de Satsuki justo frente a la barra. La chica lleva un top de color negro junto a una minifalda ajustada de color gris, en conjunto de unas medias transparentes con puntos en negro y unos bototos de tacón alto. Los hombres que pasan su alrededor la quedan mirando embelesados, sintiendo el subidón de testosterona con solo mirarla, pero ella está ajena a cualquiera de esos ojos y sigue muy animada su plática con Kagami.

Aomine frunce el ceño al ver que Kuroko también está ahí, a un lado de Kagami. ¿Quién en su sano juicio traería a un humano, que huele tan exquisito, a la boca del lobo? Sí, mal chiste. Pero la ironía de la situación es demasiada, ya que a ese lugar van hombres lobo, vampiros, demonios e incluso cazadores. Ese bar fue denominado un punto neutral, un santuario regentado por la familia de un Semidiós, el que le debía un favor al padre de los hermanos que iniciaron con las castas vampíricas y lobunas. Como pago fundó ese lugar para reunirse y acoger a los que pidieran asilo.

Si Satsuki atrae miradas, Kuroko lo hace todavía más. Su aroma es especial, dulzón, demasiado delicioso. Si no fuera por Kagami, que está atrás de él pegado justo a su costado, ya lo habrían devorado, literalmente.

El moreno cruza el lugar con paso rápido, deteniéndose frente a ellos y con Kise pisando sus talones. La mirada de la loba se posa en él en cuanto llega y le sonríe con verdadera felicidad.

— ¡Dai-chan! —Exclama la chica acomodando sus hebras de color rosa atrás del hombro. Pero sus ojos se fijan en el rubio tras Aomine con rapidez—. ¿Acaso…? —la chica frunce el ceño y vuelve a mirar a Aomine—, ¿es un vampiro?

El lobo asiente manteniendo su semblante impasible, aun así percibe el nerviosismo en Kise, que parece pegarse más a su cuerpo, pero mirando a la chica como si nada pasara. Entonces el moreno olfatea el aire de nuevo, girando el rostro hacia Kuroko que lo mira con sus inexpresivos ojos celestes.

— Tetsu —gruñe Aomine acercándose para olisquearlo mejor, y puede oír cuando el pelirrojo parado atrás del humano traga con fuerza—, tienes el olor de Kagami en todo el cuerpo.

Sus miradas se encuentran, azul contra rojo. El aire se electrifica de golpe y Kagami siente como el aura de Aomine cambia: está enojado. El moreno alza la mano y quita el cabello tras la oreja de Kuroko, dejando ver la marca de emparejamiento.

— ¡Y una mierda! —Ruge Aomine encarando a Kagami con la ira bullendo por su cuerpo—. ¡Te emparejaste con Tetsu! ¡Dijiste que no pasaba nada! ¡Que no debía preocuparme y dejar que tú lo cuidaras! ¡Que buen cuidado, Bakagami!

— No pude controlarlo —responde el pelirrojo. Comprende el sentimiento por parte de Aomine. Kuroko es intocable para él, ya que es su mejor amigo: el único que no le teme, en quien puede confiar. Es como un padre cuando piden la mano de su adorada hija—. Sabes que fue inevitable.

— ¡Inevitable mis bolas! —Aomine toma a Kagami por el cuello de la camisa cuadrillé y deja su rostro muy cerca—. ¡¿Sabes lo que has hecho?! ¡Es un humano, carajo! ¡Uno que tiene un olor peligroso!

— ¡¿Con qué moral me estas recriminando eso?! Tú estás emparejado con un vampiro, Aomine. Tienes cara para decirme si pienso o no. Tú, al igual que yo, sabes lo que _se siente_.

Aomine lo mira aún más furioso. Ya tiene suficientes problemas, no quiere que Kagami, que además se ha follado y emparejado a su mejor amigo, le diga que hizo mal al involucrarse con Kise.

— Te arrancaré la cabeza —suelta en un murmullo letal.

Momoi avanza hasta ellos y pone las manos en sus pechos para separarlos de un empujón. Ambos se alejan, la chica es fuerte, como todas las lobas de la manada. Sus ojos rosa se posan en Aomine, que jadea agitado y mirando a Kagami con furia.

De pronto chica toma el borde de su playera y la alza dejando ver el torso de Aomine, y con ello el tatuaje: la marca de emparejamiento está sobre su piel. Un jadeo escapa de los labios de ella, que se gira a ver a Kise, el cual se muerde el labio sin comprender ni mierda de lo que pasa ahí. Momoi vuelve su mirada hacia el lobo.

— Estás emparejado —suelta como si se lo estuviera afirmando a sí misma—, ¡estás emparejado! Cielos, creí que este día nunca llegaría…

Aomine frunce el ceño aún más irritado y con cierto toque de confusión. No entiende las palabras que está empleando la chica, ¡que esté emparejado no es el puto problema!

— Con un vampiro —le rebate él para hacerla ver el inconveniente con más claridad.

— Eso no importa, Dai-chan —responde ella frunciendo el ceño—. Sea la especie que sea, él es tu pareja. Es parte de la manada.

Kise traga con fuerza confundido ante esas palabras. Él es un ser solitario por naturaleza, él nunca ha tenido una pareja fija, solo revolcones casuales y amigos, pero una persona con la quién compartir algo más que la cama jamás se le ha pasado por la cabeza. ¿Y ahora es parte de una manada? Bueno, quizás fantaseó con Aomine en esas noches de desvelo y, debe admitirlo, a pesar de lo confundido que está, de cierto modo está feliz que aquel embrollo sea con su "amor platónico" y no con un extraño.

Se sientan en una mesa y una chica de cabello corto se acerca, vistiendo unos ajustados pantalones de cuero y un corsé rojo con encajes en negro. Una vampira que está bajo el cuidado de Teppei, uno de los hijos del Semidiós que regenta ese bar.

— Hola, chicos —saluda Riko con una sonrisa de medio lado antes de sacar la libretilla y disponerse a anotar el pedido.

— Riko —dice Momoi mirando a la chica de arriba a abajo con descaro, para luego sonreír con coquetería—. Queremos tres cervezas frías, un batido de vainilla y para el vampiro…

— Kise —la corrige Aomine, para luego mirar al rubio que parece ensimismado observando a la gente que frecuenta el bar.

La chica de cabellos cortos nota que el vampiro está distraído, además nunca lo ha visto por el lugar, así que decide orientarlo en lo que ofrecen—: tenemos un poco de _vino._ Ya sabes, tibio y fresco.

Kise abre los ojos comprendiendo a lo que se refiere, ¿acaso ahí comercializan sangre como si de alcohol se tratase? Su estómago se retuerce y sabe que sigue hambriento, la sangre en el microondas, además de asquerosa, no es muy nutritiva, solo lo sacia.

— De acuerdo —asiente Kise con una sonrisa amable. Para cuando Riko se va, el rubio mira a los presentes con otra sonrisa aún más radiante—. No me he presentado, soy Kise Ryouta, un vampiro. Mucho gusto.

— Mi nombre es Momoi Satsuki, pero dime como te plazca. De verdad, si eres la pareja de Dai-chan, sé que nos llevaremos muy bien.

Aomine se la queda mirando, sintiendo su estómago estremecerse ante la palabra _pareja_. Si tan solo Kise hubiese sido parte de su manada, o un lobo, aquello no sería tan difícil.

— Soy Kagami Taiga, un lobo alfa y él es Kuroko, mi pareja.

Un gruñido reverbera por la garganta de Aomine antes de reclinarse en la silla con el semblante aburrido. Entonces Kise se inclina hacia Kuroko, que está sentado frente a él.

— Nosotros ya nos conocemos —dice el rubio guiñándole un ojo, haciendo que Kagami frunza el ceño.

Kuroko lo observa unos momentos y su mente parece divagar entre la confusión, entonces lo recuerda: la noche en que ése vampiro lo atacó, fue en la que se enteró de la verdad, de lo que Aomine _es_. También terminó envuelto con la manada después de eso, se volvió el protegido de Aomine y conoció a Kagami.

— Tú eres aquel vampiro… pero tenías el cabello negro, por eso no te reconocí.

— Así es —responde Kise complacido de que el humano lo recuerde, pero lejos de recibir una mirada de rencor, Kuroko le sonríe levemente, gracias a él conoció al pelirrojo que le roba el aliento.

Las bebidas llegan a la mesa, todos reciben sus respectivos pedidos y Riko reclama ante la petición de Kuroko. No sabe lo difícil que fue encontrar a las cosas para hacer el batido ése, ¿Por qué no bebe alcohol y ya?

Aomine se inclina sobre la mesa y mira a la chica de cabellos rosas que parece muy feliz porque su mejor amigo esta emparejado.

— No sabía que era posible emparejare entre otras especies —suelta el moreno buscando respuestas a lo ocurrido.

— Yo tampoco —responde la chica encogiéndose de hombros, deja el vaso sobre la mesa y alza la mano moviendo los dedos frente a Kise, que la mira sin comprender al principio, para luego inclinar la cabeza hacia ella. Momoi observa los trazos de la marca tras su oreja cuando quita sus cabellos rubios—. Parece estar en orden, los trazos no tienen ningún tipo de alteración. —Ella es la hija de una de las hechiceras de la manada, lobos que pueden desarrollar parte de su lado demoníaco para usar magia de manera literal, por ello, Momoi conoce todos los datos, símbolos y ritos que tienen que ver con su raza—. ¿El rito se llevó acabo de manera normal?

— Sí —contesta Aomine, bebiendo de su cerveza hasta la mitad—. Me mordió cuando alcanzamos el orgasmo.

Kise posee una piel pálida, parte de ser un muerto viviente, pero siente como lo poco y nada de color se le atora en las mejillas. ¿Están hablando de lo que cree que están hablando? Si es así, mierda, su soltura y confianza es demasiada para su gusto.

— Entonces te recibió —sentencia Momoi llevándose un dedo esmaltado de color rosa fosforescente a la boca—. ¿Pero cómo fue que te aceptó si es que no sabe nada sobre nuestra cultura?

Todas las miradas se van directo al vampiro, que los queda mirando mientras se termina de un trago su copa de sangre.

— ¿Qué? —Frunce el ceño y luego mira a la chica soltando un suspiro—. No lo sé, de pronto… de pronto quise morderlo, como si algo poseyera mi cuerpo. No me di cuenta cuando ya estaba bebiendo de su sangre.

— Ya veo. Iré con mamá y le preguntaré sobre el asunto.

— Me gustaría que nadie se enterara, Satsuki, menos tú mamá.

Esas palabras le llegan a Kise de lleno en el pecho. Se gira levemente para mirar a Aomine y frunce el ceño al ver que el moreno tiene los ojos pegados en la mesa mientras debe de su cerveza como si nada, ignorándolo con descaro.

Así que así están las cosas.

Kise no es más que un problema para el moreno, un polvo erróneo, y darse cuenta de aquello lo desarma al tiempo que enciende su enojo. Ese lobo debería tener algo de tacto, ¿no? Kise se lleva la copa a los labios para beber el último sorbo, se levanta y toma la chaqueta de cuero que dejó colgada en la silla. Los presentes se le quedan mirando con asombro por la repentina reacción, incluyendo Aomine.

— Me voy, tengo cosas que hacer y estoy hambriento —suelta con voz neutra, demasiado, se nota que está ofendido—. Si descubres como sacarme esta cosa tras la oreja, algo así como un divorcio o qué se yo, puedes ir a mi departamento—. Aomine por primera vez muestra una expresión diferente esa noche, lo mira incrédulo mientras el vampiro se acomoda la chaqueta y dirige su mirada hacia los ahí presentes— Fue un gusto conocerlos, adiós.

Kise se gira con una sonrisa, sin siquiera hacer contacto visual con Aomine, que frunce el ceño al verlo caminar hacia la puerta con rapidez. No entiende que es lo que ha pasado, ¿será algo que dijo?

— Esta vez la cagaste, Dai-chan —suelta la chica mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

El moreno la fulmina con la mirada, no hay nada que se pueda hacer, todo es tan confuso y sentir aquel sentimiento de necesidad lo abruma. ¡Y eso que Kise solo se ha ido del bar!

— Tienes muy poco tacto, Aomine-kun.

— ¡¿Tú también, Tetsu?!

— No debiste decir aquello —suelta el chico de cabellos celestes sorbiendo de su batido—, debes entender que está confundido, sabe todavía menos que tú lo que está ocurriendo. Porque estoy seguro que no le has explicado todo lo que conlleva esa marca.

Aomine desvía la mirada sintiendo la culpa de sus acciones. No quiso incomodarlo, pero no puede evitar que el sentimiento de emparejarse lo abrume, es demasiado potente, como si el rubio fuera su otra mitad, su vida.

Ellos no se conocen, Aomine tiene miedo a perderlo incluso antes de iniciar cualquier cosa.

Siempre ha visto a los miembros de su manada felices cuando están emparejados, se sienten completos, se aman. Él creía que encontraría una loba con la que formar una familia, pensaba que se sentiría como en las nubes. Pero aquel sentimiento es mucho más grande de lo que imaginó, si hubiera sido una loba, él ya estaría más que seguro que ella lo aceptaría, es un alfa, un futuro guardián, pero Kise es destino. ¿Y si el vampiro no lo acepta y lo condena a la soledad eterna? El problema no es estar solo, el problema es estar sin Kise.

Jamás llegó a imaginar que una simple noche pudiera poner su vida patas arriba de esa manera.

Emparejado para la eternidad con un vampiro.

— Sea como sea —Kagami interrumpe sus pensamientos, clavando sus ojos rojos en él para agregar—: él es tu pareja y si algo le pasa sería imperdonable.

— Dai-chan, ¿Por qué no te quedas con Kise durante el tiempo de _prueba_? Yo iré con la manada y en cuanto sepa algo, te avisaré.

Aomine se levanta acomodándose la chaqueta. Su orgullo no lo deja ir tras Kise, pero su sentimiento de necesidad y protección pueden con él. Sí, lo mejor será estar cerca del rubio, explicarle que es lo que pasa, lo importante que es esa marca para él y así terminar con todas esas dudas de una vez.

El moreno mira a Kagami y mueve la cabeza en un gesto para que vaya con él, seguido de Kuroko. Llegan al departamento que comparten y Aomine camina hacia su cuarto para preparar un bolso, será mejor que él vaya a su departamento, así los cambios vividos no serán tan bruscos, sin mencionar que no quiere ver a esos dos empalagosos mientras él tiene un dilema con su _pareja. _

Cuando está listo, se despide de ambos y sale a la calle para montar su motocicleta. Recuerda la dirección sin problemas y pronto se encuentra en el departamento del vampiro. Espera a que el ascensor abra sus puertas y camina por el pasillo hasta detenerse frente a la puerta del departamento. Alza la mano para tocar el timbre, pero algo le dice que pruebe la manilla. Kise dejó la puerta abierta, Aomine frunce el ceño al darse cuenta de lo despistado que es, y antes de poder abrirla en su totalidad, unas voces lo detienen.

— ¡Espera! ¡No hagas eso! —se queja el rubio, haciendo que el lobo se tense con la mano aún en el pomo.

— Sht. —Escucha otra voz masculina, seguido de un sonido sordo—. No te dolerá, ya lo hemos hecho antes, ¿no?

— Si, pero…

La puerta se abre de golpe y Aomine ve a un azabache inclinado sobre Kise mientras succiona la sangre de su muñeca. Aquel extraño se gira haciendo contacto visual y se lame los labios con descaro, es cuando Aomine lo ve todo rojo.

Nadie puede tocar a su pareja… nadie.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales:<strong>

Debo confesar que este fic me tiene atrapada. ¡Es que me encanta como va esta historia!

Ahora actualizaré una vez por semana.

Espero sus reviews con sed de Kise 3

Saludos y mordidas dulces~


	3. Chapter 3

**Notas del capítulo:**

Lo lamento, es ese puto camión que cuando pasa por la calle corta los cables y me deja sin internet! Carajo! Ya van dos veces en dos semanas!

En fin, al menos solo me demore un día en actualizar.

Nayen y Cadiie, queridas, gracias por el infinito apoyo y por sus reviews tan hermosos! Que puedo decir? Son las mejores 3

Ahora… a saber quién es ese azabache que pronto morirá a manos de un celoso Aomine~

* * *

><p><strong>III<strong>

Su sangre bulle como lava en una erupción, recorriendo su blanca piel a través de la herida hecha por los dientes ajenos.

Aomine lo ve todo de color rojo debido a la ira que lo hace temblar, al tiempo que atraviesa la habitación a paso firme. Su lobo está furioso, no lo puede controlar.

Los ojos de Kise se posan en él con incredulidad, no esperaba verlo ahí, ni siquiera lo sintió llegar. El vampiro que lo acompaña le sonríe al recién llegado mientras se levanta alzando la mano en modo de saludo, sin saber que el lobo solo quiere destrozarlo. Aomine también alza su mano, pero con un puño directo a la mandíbula del vampiro, que gira el rostro por el impacto seguido de un "crack" cuando su quijada se desencaja con un quiebre.

— ¡Aomine! —Exclama el rubio acudiendo a su amigo con los ojos como platos—. ¡¿Pero qué carajos…?!

— Eso debería preguntar yo —responde el lobo tomando la playera del azabache ahí presente y lo atrae hacia sí con un tirón brusco, dejando su rostro a escasos centímetros del suyo. El vampiro observa esos ojos refulgir de color dorado, demostrando su verdadera naturaleza—. ¡¿Qué mierda hacías bebiendo de la sangre de _mi pareja_?!

El vampiro frunce el ceño ante esas palabras, para luego girar el rostro hacia Kise. Se suelta del agarre de Aomine y, sin dejar de mirarlo, alza la mano y con un movimiento rápido vuelve la mandíbula a su lugar con otro sonido de chasquido que hace a Kise morderse los labios recordando ése dolor que tantas veces ha sentido durante su siglo de vida. En las peleas de su especie: huesoso rotos, litros de sangre y quijadas rotas, son pan de nada pleito.

— Es tal cual me mostraron tus recuerdos —dice el vampiro mirando a Kise con una sonrisa divertida a pesar de aquella _presentación_.

— ¡Te partiré la madre, bastardo!

— ¡Aominechii, ya basta! —Kise lo toma del brazo y jala de él para que suelte al vampiro de nuevo. Aomine se lo queda viendo incrédulo: además lo defiende. Al parecer uno de ellos ahí morirá. —Moriyachii, será mejor que te vayas.

El azabache jadea acariciándose la mandíbula para luego asentir levemente, captando la indirecta, y comienza a caminar hacia la puerta con total naturalidad.

Aomine frunce el ceño ante sus actitudes tan relajadas y se mueve para ir tras él, pero Kise lo sostiene con fuerza y, cuando sus miradas se encuentran, el rubio está claramente enojado. Sus finas cejas están fruncidas, además de sus labios tensos, es la primera vez que el lobo lo ve así.

La puerta suena al cerrarse y ambos siguen sosteniéndose la mirada, pero ninguno de los dos dice nada. Retándose, esperando para atacar en cuánto uno de ellos hable.

— ¿En qué estás pensando? —Pregunta el vampiro soltándolo con brusquedad y alzando una mano para apuntar hacia la puerta—. ¡Él es uno de mis mejores amigos! ¡Mi representante, por lo demás! ¿Y tú vienes aquí muy campante, como si fuese tu casa, y lo golpeas? ¡No, pero que machote! ¡¿Ahora me mearas para marcarme como tuyo?!

Un gruñido sale de la boca de Aomine, que le muestra los dientes aún enfadado y más aún con aquel comentario. Su mente sigue sumida en confusión mientras tiembla producto de la rabia que comienza a abandonarlo. Sí, definitivamente Kise no tiene idea de lo que ése vínculo significa para él. Es incluso más fuerte que el matrimonio, ¿y estaba compartiendo su sangre con otro a pesar de ello?

Pero el rubio sigue diciendo cosas sobre que no entiende nada y que debería irse a la mismísima mierda. Tal vez eso es lo que debería hacer, piensa el lobo entre la nebulosidad de su mente, pero no lo hará en ese momento.

Aomine toma a Kise por los brazos y lo inmoviliza recibiendo una mirada de pura sorpresa, mientras sus labios poseen esa boca con furia poco contenida. Abre los labios contrarios y mete su lengua con brusquedad, la cual es recibida con un jadeo caliente. El lobo se siente cegado por la ira e incertidumbre de todo aquello, quiere marcarlo, poseerlo y devorarlo por completo. Sentirlo suyo tal como el destino lo quiere, como él mismo desea.

Inspira con fuerza, pero el olor dulzón del otro vampiro se mezcla con el de su amado Kise.

— ¿Dónde tienes el baño?

— ¿Mn?

— Qué donde tienes el baño —Vuelve a preguntar Aomine con un gruñido de irritación.

Kise se siente aturdido, demasiado desorientado, y para variar la actitud de ese lobo que lo pone de los nervios. Es increíble como su boca lo hace olvidar todo aquel enojo, toda esa ira y dolor acumulado, desde sus palabras despectivas en aquel bar, hasta la agresión a uno de sus más grandes amigos. Porque Aomine lo ha ofendido, lo ha tratado como si de un claro error se tratara, mientras él solo puede estar feliz de que el destino por fin los una. Kise quiere conocerlo, quiere saber si al final son el uno para el otro. Descubrir lo que depara el futuro para ellos.

Pero Aomine le ha desplomado todo eso con unas simples palabras, con esa actitud que lo atrae y espanta al mismo tiempo. Para variar, ahora viene y le hace una escena de celos, sin mencionar que luego lo besa con una pasión desenfrenada, le roba el aire con cada succión y esa lengua parece marcar todo dentro de él.

El moreno lo toma de las nalgas para impulsarlo sobre sus caderas, y sintiendo las piernas de Kise engancharse a su alrededor, lo lleva hacia donde se supone está el baño. El beso se detiene a ratos, pero la boca del vampiro sigue recorriendo la piel morena de su cuello mientras él abre la puerta y lo deja caer para comenzar a desnudarlo.

La ansiedad por borrar todo rastro de cualquier otro ser del cuerpo de Kise, le urge. También va descubriendo que no es solo eso, necesita sentirlo, amarlo. Es ese lazo como su pareja.

Para toda la eternidad.

Kise pronto termina completamente desnudo, aturdido con esa actitud ansiosa de Aomine y esas manos morenas recorriendo su cuerpo haciéndolo estremecer. Aomine lo toma por las caderas, lo gira y lo mete de lleno dentro de la ducha hecha con puertas de vidrio, para luego meterse tras él solo quitándose los bototos café mostaza. El vampiro se muerde los labios al sentir esos jeans contra su trasero seguido del sonido del agua al caer. Gira su rostro y ve la mano de Aomine bajo el chorro de agua al tiempo que regula su temperatura, manteniendo la otra mano sujeta a sus caderas.

El vapor pronto se adhiere a la cerámica, marcando las manos de Kise contra las baldosas en busca de apoyo.

— Lo tomaré todo de ti, Kise —gruñe Aomine en su oído cuando el agua comienza a empaparlos a ambos—. Borraré todo rastro de cualquiera de tu cuerpo, te haré mío, solo mío.

El vampiro suelta un jadeo al sentir esa voz ronca contra su cuello, seguido de sus manos recorriendo su cintura hasta llegar a sus pezones para pellizcarlos con algo de brusquedad. —¡Ah! ¡Aominechii!

El rubio se muerde el labio, entre confundido y excitado, más la segunda. Y es que hace solo un rato lo trató con tanta indiferencia, ahora viene y dice esas cosas, haciéndole creer que realmente puede llegar a amarlo.

El lobo pega sus caderas al trasero de Kise para hacerle notar su erección. El rubio puede sentir la dureza y lo áspero de sus jeans siendo restregados contra él, gira levemente su rostro y ve que Aomine aún está completamente vestido ¡si se quitó solo los bototos! Eso lo estimula hasta un punto desconocido, dándose cuenta de que ese lobo está tan ansioso como para ni siquiera tomarse la molestia de quitarse la ropa. Ansioso o muy enojado, pero cualquiera de las dos razones le encantan.

Aomine lleva una mano hacia la estantería donde descansa el shampoo y demás cosas, de donde toma el aceite para baño. Cuando lo destapa el aroma dulce de la sustancia inunda su nariz y Kise se aferra más a la cerámica expectante al actuar de ese lobo que lo tiene de los nervios. Aomine vierte el líquido sobre sus dedos de manera abundante y lleva su mano hacia su entrada.

— Vaya… aun esta suave aquí. —El lobo mete dos dedos de una sola vez haciendo que Kise se crispe con un jadeo. Los dedos se mueven en su interior, dentro y fuera, dentro y fuera. Con la facilidad del aceite, que con ese aroma a vainilla, encendiendo sus sentidos como una chispa en la pólvora.

Aomine se siente aturdido, envuelto en los resquicios de furia y su amor por ese vampiro. Lo desea, necesita estar con él todo el tiempo, lo anhela como a nada y como a todo en el mundo, pero eso se complica a ratos para él. ¿Cómo va a ser posible que dos especies como ellos puedan ser una pareja para toda la vida? Recién ha encontrado a otro vampiro bebiendo de su sangre, y eso, incluso entre lobos, es un acto demasiado íntimo. Casi como si se acostaran.

Con ese recuerdo bullendo por su mente, el lobo abre la boca para morder justo en la curvatura de su cuello con fuerza.

— ¡Ah! Mn… —Kise se arquea sintiendo esos largos dedos moviéndose en su interior con maestría, al tiempo que su pezón es atendido con tirones bruscos. Cuando esos dientes rasgan la piel de su cuello, el dolor recorre su columna vertebral como una corriente eléctrica y el sonido de la garganta de Aomine al tragar resuena por sus oídos, seguido del mareo por la pérdida de sangre.

Una mezcla extraña y sublime, se siente débil, demasiado aturdido, pero abrumado por ese placer que le provocan las manos de Aomine sobre su cuerpo. Es increíble, toda esa mezcla es demasiado para él.

— Te has corrido solo con mis dedos —suelta Aomine con una sonrisa satisfecha al tiempo que se relame la sangre de los labios. Se siente igual de excitado, ha absorbido todas las emociones de ese vampiro a través del elixir turquesa que recorre su cuerpo; y sabe que a él le encanta sentirlo, eso impulsa al lobo a seguir con lo que hace. Toma la erección del rubio que aún se retuerce entre espasmos y unta los dedos en el semen que queda en él, para guiarlos hacia esa boca—. Eres delicioso, Kise —gruñe el moreno metiendo los dedos y restregándolos contra la lengua del vampiro.

Kise frunce el ceño al sentir el regusto de su propio sabor, pero esos dedos calientes lo ponen a mil y comienza a chupar con verdaderas ganas, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Alza las caderas y siente ese duro falo bajo el pantalón de Aomine entre sus glúteos y comienza a moverse para excitarlo más, al tiempo que lo mira de reojo con deseo.

— Eres tan lascivo… —dice el lobo dando mordiscos sobre su espalda blanquecina mientras el agua tibia sigue cayendo contra sus cuerpos.

Se lleva las manos al pantalón y lo desabrocha con esfuerzo debido a la humedad de la tela empapada. Logra liberar su duro falo, lo masajea y lo guía hasta la entrada del vampiro para penetrarlo con fuerza, de una sola estocada, provocando que quede de puntillas y con el trasero alzado.

Todo es demasiado excitante y el agua tibia relaja sus músculos dejándolos aún más sensibles a las caricias y sensaciones de aquella unión.

Kise siente el pene de Aomine hundirse en su interior con fuerza, golpeando dentro de él una y otra vez. Siente toda esa longitud moverse por su entrada que lo aprisiona con hambruna. Ya no puede medirse y entierra las uñas en la cerámica rasgándola, haciéndola pedazos. Sus dedos quedan marcados y los pequeños escombros caen chapoteando contra el agua de la ducha.

— ¡Si! Aominechii… Aominechii…

El lobo tensa la mandíbula con brusquedad, preso de la excitación y el deseo que lo envuelve. Sus manos se aferran a esas estrechas caderas, sintiendo la línea de esos marcados oblicuos bajo sus dedos.

Kise es hermoso, tan sublime y perfecto como un vampiro. Es su pareja, es su alma gemela, puede sentirlo bajo la piel con cada toque, con cada caricia. Sabe que no puede vivir sin él y quiere desquitar todo su deseo, demostrarle que no puede haber otro más que él en su vida. Aomine lo devorará hasta el último hueso si es necesario.

— ¿Puedes sentirme, Kise? —Aomine deja un reguero de besos a lo largo de su cuello, deslizando sus labios con facilidad gracias a la tibia agua que baña su piel. Guía su mano hasta la entrada del chico, dejando la punta de los dedos justo sobre la unión de su sexo—. Aquí, estoy así de duro solo por ti.

Kise se estremece, sintiendo esa lengua justo sobre la marca de emparejamiento tras su oreja y algo se desata dentro de él. Preso del calor, de ese sublime y doloroso placer, se deja envolver por los sentimientos encontrados. Lo ama. Por él cambió tanto, volvió a ser _él mismo_. Kise no está seguro de muchas cosas, pero en ese momento solo quiere liberarse a manos de ese moreno que lo clama como suyo.

Y quiere serlo, quiere entregarse, ¿pero cómo hacerlo si Aomine no quiere tomarlo por entero? No sirve si solo quiere estar con él cuando se siente celoso.

Con una mano grande, de largos y ásperos dedos acariciando su pezón, seguido de ese _entra y sale_ con una brutalidad deliciosa; Kise se corre arqueando la espalda de manera brusca y el grito choca contra las cerámicas a su alrededor haciendo eco.

— Te viniste solo por detrás, dime, ¿tan bien se siente? —Jadea Aomine con esa voz ronca que tiene, al tiempo que sigue con sus embestidas, arrancando hasta el último orgasmo del cuerpo del vampiro.

Entre el calor del agua, el de sus propios cuerpos y el placer que los envuelve; Aomine acaba en su interior entre gruñidos y mordidas que esparce por su espalda, sacando leves hilillos de sangre. Esa sensación es simplemente increíble, llenar a Kise por completo, sentirse unido a él de esa forma tan íntima y sentir que solo son ellos dos en el mundo. Lo abraza por la cintura con fuerza.

De pronto siente el antebrazo de Kise contra su pecho al tiempo que sus vidriosos ojos amarillos hacen contacto con los suyos.

— ¿Estás satisfecho? —Pregunta apretando la mandíbula, haciendo que se marque el musculo de su mejilla—. ¡Ahora, aléjate!

Aomine pestañea varias veces con la confusión estampada en el rostro, al tiempo que se hace a un lado para que Kise salga de la ducha. Con una toalla envuelta en las caderas, el rubio se va hacia el living sin importarle mojar el suelo de madera recién lustrada.

El lobo se lleva una mano al cuello y se acaricia con un gruñido de frustración. No comprende nada de aquello, Kise está enojado, ¿no debería ser él el enojado? Su pareja estaba compartiendo su sangre con otro. Con la ira renovada, Aomine sale de la ducha y se da cuenta que lleva la ropa aún empapada que se le pega al cuerpo, comienza a tironear de la playera, para seguir con los jeans que le raspan la piel mientras descienden por sus piernas.

Sale a su encuentro con otra toalla en las caderas y ve a Kise parado frente al enorme ventanal del departamento con la mirada perdida. El lobo se detiene con ese semblante de indiferencia total en el rostro, esperando a que el rubio diga algo.

— No puedo entenderte, Aominechii. Si soy un problema para ti, ¿por qué te empeñas en inmiscuirte en mi vida? —dicho eso, Kise se gira con lentitud y aquella expresión hace que al moreno se le apriete la garganta, puede sentir su tristeza y se da cuenta de que ha estado haciendo todo mal.

Aomine recuerda las palabras de Kuroko cuando estaban en el bar esa noche, y piensa que quizás ya es hora de dejar de ser tan egoísta, solo por esta vez. Al fin y al cabo ya no se trata solo de él, ahora, le guste o no, tiene una pareja en la cual pensar, incluso primero que en él mismo. —Esto es más complicado de lo que crees —dice el lobo peinando su cabello mojado.

— Eso es todo lo que he oído de ti, que ésta supuesta unión es un problema para ti, que es complicado, pero no me dices nada y no entiendes que yo también estoy envuelto en el asunto.

Se puede palpar en el ambiente la confusión en el rubio, todo aquello lo tiene de los nervios y es demasiado frustrante. Es peor no saber nada a que sepas a lo que te enfrentas. Le encantaría que Aomine se pusiera en sus zapatos esta vez y le hable claro.

El moreno alza la barbilla sopesando todas las posibilidades, pero su mente se nubla a ratos y sólo sabe que quiere que aquello resulte, que su amor por Kise es sincero, porque su pareja es el único ser en el mundo que lo hará feliz. Pero no solo por ser _su pareja, _sino simplemente por ser él.

Aomine se deja caer sobre el sillón y se lleva una mano al cuello sintiendo el abatimiento de todo lo acontecido en tan solo un día.

— Una vez que tu pareja te acepta, que fue cuando me mordiste, comienza un "período de prueba" que dura 7 días —le explica el lobo inclinándose hacia delante, apoyando los codos en las rodillas y mirando fijamente el suelo—. Algunos deciden tomar ese tiempo y otros simplemente completan el rito y se unen como pareja de inmediato.

— ¿Cómo un matrimonio?

— Es un matrimonio, aunque mucho más fuerte que el que tienen los humanos. Aquí no hay derecho a divorcio una vez que cierras el ritual de unión.

Kise asiente, concentrado en todo lo que le dice Aomine. Le ha costado demasiado que ese lobo hable y ahora quiere oírlo todo, sin rodeos, sin que se guarde nada. Ese asunto le incumbe a ambos, es importante para ellos, demasiado.

— Si la beta o el omega no acepta a su pareja, que es un alfa, éste se queda solo para toda la eternidad.

— ¿O sea que no puedes estar con nadie más? —Pregunta Kise pestañeando varias veces, claramente asombrado por lo que le cuenta Aomine.

— No. Y no es solo sexualmente, sentimentalmente también, no podemos amar a nadie más aunque esa persona nos haya rechazado.

Y ahí está el meollo del asunto. Kise se relame los labios procesando la información que se le ha dado. Según entiende, si él no acepta a Aomine, este se quedará solo para toda la vida. Completamente solo. Es un destino demasiado triste y el rubio frunce el ceño al pensar que el moreno no hace nada por cambiarlo, ¿intentar conquistarlo, tal vez? ¿O es que tanto le desagrada la idea de estar junto a un vampiro que prefiere la soledad eterna?

Kise avanza hacia el sillón parándose frente a Aomine, que alza la vista clavando sus ojos de un azul profundo en ese semblante completamente serio.

— Dime, Aomine —comienza a hablar el rubio y el lobo se estremece al escuchar su nombre de esos labios—, ¿tú sientes algo por mí?

El moreno traga con fuerza frunciendo el ceño, se siente repentinamente confundido y se pierde entre las emociones que se arremolinan en su interior. Todo es tan complicado, pero esos ojos dorados titilan esperando la respuesta y Aomine ya no se hará el tonto con el asunto.

— No podría asegurarte si es por el emparejamiento, pero sí, siento una profunda atracción por ti, en todo sentido.

Bien, eso era una respuesta bastante franca y Kise se siente satisfecho, si, muchísimo. Sus sentimientos hacia Aomine son desde mucho antes de que pasara todo eso, por ello no se siente diferente hacia Aomine, pero el lobo parece impulsado por ese lazo que se selló aquella noche. Es sincero y solo eso necesita de él.

El vampiro alza las manos para empujar a Aomine hacia atrás, recostándolo contra el respaldo del sillón. Se sube a horcajadas sobre él y siente lo suave de aquella toalla húmeda entre sus piernas, sonríe triunfante al ver esa manzana de Adán moverse de arriba a abajo cuando el moreno traga con fuerza. Kise acerca sus labios, rozando pero no llega a tocar del todo, para luego alejarse con la mirada intensa, transmitiendo todo lo que siente hacia ese moreno que esta arrasando con todo en él.

— Intentémoslo, Aominechii —dice Kise sintiendo el calor de ese cuerpo irradiar hasta él, chocando contra su torso, y quiere derretirse como un cubito de hielo entre sus brazos—. Conozcámonos, confiemos el uno en el otro y veremos qué pasa. ¿Nos quedan 6 días, no? Creo que es más que suficiente.

— ¿Estarías dispuesto a intentarlo? Kise, esto es muy serio…

— ¿Crees que no lo sé? —Lo interrumpe el rubio alzando una ceja haciéndose el ofendido—. Además no deberías estarte quejando, tú eres el que más tiene que perder.

Aomine sonríe de medio lado, entre divertido y asombrado, para luego inclinarse y lamer ese labio inferior, frío contra su boca. Kise es tan fresco que sus manos pronto comienzan a acariciar esa firme espalda haciéndolo sentir menos sofocado.

— ¡Ya sé! —Kise interrumpe el beso echándose hacia atrás para mirarlo con una sonrisa radiante. Mierda, y con ese cabello rubio empapado y goteando lo hace ver demasiado erótico—. Tengamos una cita mañana.

— ¿Una cita? —Pregunta Aomine frunciendo el ceño levemente. Él jamás ha ido a algo así, de hecho, eso suena a _humano_ por donde se le mire, pero al ver ese semblante de pura emoción simplemente lo desarma. Suelta una risita ronca, divertido por la idea de un vampiro y un lobo en una cita—. ¡Oye, no te rías! Dime Aominechii, ¿qué te gusta hacer en tu tiempo libre?

— ¿Además de cazar? Jugar básquetbol.

— Es cierto, te he visto jugar.

— Oh, había olvidado que tenía un acosador sin nada mejor que hacer.

— Aominechii, eres un pesado —suelta Kise no muy contento con la palabra "acosador" siendo usada contra él. Si, lo había sido, pero levemente. Además a él le gusta más llamarlo "curiosidad".

El moreno se inclina y atrapa su boca con un beso voraz, deslizando su lengua entre sus labios para ganarse un gemido en respuesta. Le encanta, cada reacción de Kise le encanta. Su aroma, su piel, su risa, todo de él le fascina a un nivel sublime, pero que no demostrará aún.

Entre un beso lento pero húmedo, la toalla de Kise pronto se pierde, quedando a merced de esas manos curiosas. Aomine se toma su tiempo para acariciar esa fría piel que ya no está húmeda, no sabe si es por su propia temperatura corporal y que el calor llega hasta Kise, pero pronto ambos están secos.

Kise siente su miembro despertar con las caricias suaves por parte de ese lobo, que lo envuelve en un puño y lo acaricia haciéndolo endurecer. Aleja su rostro para no perderse detalle del vampiro, que con los pómulos sonrojados levemente se aferra al respaldo del sillón, pasando los brazos justo sobre los hombros de Aomine.

— Espera… Aominechii~

— Shht… —lo hace callar con sus labios rozando los del rubio, pero sin besarlo.

El vampiro se relame los labios con frustración, mareado por el aroma que desprende ese cuerpo moreno y fibroso. Recién lo hicieron y de una manera nada suave ¿Cómo es que tiene ganas de nuevo? Sí, puede sentir ese duro pene entre sus piernas, hace el amago de tocarlo, pero Aomine le toma la muñeca para guiarla hacia donde estaba.

Kise no comprende mucho, pero tampoco es como que haya un gran enigma que descifrar: Aomine quiere tocarlo. Decide solo dejarse llevar con aquellas manos atendiéndolo, masturbándolo y tocándolo por detrás.

— Ah… umn… —jadea el rubio mordiéndose los labios con fuerza. Sus ojos se encuentran y una sonrisa entre fascinación y excitación llega hasta Kise—. ¡Ah! Juegas sucio, no se vale.

Alza sus pálidas manos y las aferra a la nuca de Aomine, enredando los dedos en esas hebras azules que se sienten suaves y se vuelven su único cable a tierra.

Aomine sigue deslizando su palma por aquel duro miembro, apretando de vez en cuando, clavando sus ojos en ese rostro que se embellece de placer. Se ha dado cuenta que tiene su nuevo fetiche: Kise Ryota. Una sonrisa afilada aparece en su rostro con ese pensamiento, al tiempo que sus dedos se mueven mucho más rápido en ese suave y caliente interior.

De alguna manera, el lobo siente que algo ha cambiado, ¿y cómo no? Si Kise le ha propuesto intentarlo, incluso contra su propia naturaleza solitaria.

Siente la humedad entre sus dedos, con Kise jadeando con los ojos cerrados.

— Lo… lo siento…

Pero un beso sobre sus labios calla sus palabras. Aomine acaba de ser tan suave que todo parece una cruel broma. Aun así, el rubio solo se deja llevar, rozando su nariz contra la de él.

Si Aomine se arrepiente, o le hace daño… no le importa. Está dispuesto a descubrir porqué es que el destino los ha emparejado.

Después de limpiarse con una toalla, el lobo se levanta dejando a Kise recostado en el sillón.

— ¿Te quedarás? —Pregunta Kise apoyando el antebrazo sobre su frente, exhausto y algo adormilado.

— Me quedaré durante todos los días de prueba, además, no quiero ver a Bakagami empalagoso con Tetsu. Ese idiota…

— ¿Kurokochii es tu protegido, no? ¿Qué es eso?

— Es cuando un lobo elige proteger a alguien y eso incluye perder tu vida si es necesario. Puede ser cualquier especie. Sucede cuando le debes algo, cuando tu lobo se siente en deuda con aquel ser.

Aomine se sienta a los pies del rubio, dejando ambos brazos atrás, sobre el respaldo. Hecha la cabeza hacia atrás y su mente lo lleva hacia los recuerdos de cómo se conoció con el chico de cabellos celestes.

— Cuando me manifesté a los 16 años, fue mi época de rebeldía. Cazaba sin medirme, causaba estragos por doquier, dejé de asistir a clases, me sentía poderoso, poderoso y asustado. —Kise sonríe de medio lado imaginando a Aomine como todo un rebelde. Chaquetas de cuero con tachas y todo—. Eso solo me trajo soledad, nadie se me quería acercar debido al poder que emanaba. Soy uno de los Guardianes más poderosos de mi generación.

El moreno sonríe mostrando sus blancos dientes, orgulloso de su condición. Una que aprendió a apreciar después de conocer a Kagami.

En la manada hay Alfas, que son los machos; hay Betas, que son las hembras y hay Omegas, que son los machos pasivos, los cuales también tienen la capacidad de concebir. Dentro de los Alfas hay Guardianes y su tarea es patrullar a la manada y sus alrededores para resguardar su protección. Como también hay un líder, que los guía y protege.

Aomine y Kagami son Guardianes, su entrenamiento empezó a los 17 años, cuando se manifiesta tu condición, es la hechicera de la manada quién interpreta tu rango. Además los alfas comunes se encargan de la caza para alimentar a su manada.

Kise se muerde los labios, expectante a lo que le habla Aomine sobre su infancia. — Iba a jugar básquetbol a la escuela, solo para parecer normal, se supone que debes hacer actividades extra y esas mierdas que hacen los humanos —dice sacudiendo su mano morena con gesto aburrido—. Pero nadie quería jugar conmigo, ¡y es que no podía controlarme! Me gusta mucho jugar y soy muy bueno en ello. Entonces llegó ese chico, menudo y con cara de nada. Me hablaba con timidez, pero parecía sincero. Nadie me había tratado con tanta naturalidad… con tanta admiración…

Kise percibe el brillo de emoción en los ojos azules del lobo, se nota que ese chico cambió su vida. Una sonrisa melancólica se dibuja en sus labios al saber lo mal que debió haberlo pasado en soledad, acarreada por algo a lo que no se puede negar. Nacer con una maldición es una enorme carga, para todas las especies.

— Al tiempo me di cuenta de que ese humano tiene un olor demasiado atrayente para los de nuestras especies, los que nos alimentamos de humanos. Muchas veces salvé a Kuroko sin que siquiera lo supiera, y fue cuando llegaste tú... —Aomine gira el rostro mirando a Kise con intensidad, haciendo que el rubio tragara con fuerza.

— El día en que ataqué a Kurokochii.

Aomine asiente con lentitud, para luego guiar su mano hasta el empeine del rubio y lo acaricia con la punta de los dedos hasta llegar a su rodilla, donde trazando círculos vuelve a hablar—: Había asesinado a muchos de tu especie, pero tú… eres tan fuerte. Tan distinto. Que no pude controlar mi lado lobuno mientras luchábamos. Tetsu vio todo aquello, ¿Qué podría hacer después de ello? Le conté la verdad y lo llevé con nuestra manada. Le debo mucho, sin él, jamás hubiese vuelto a ser _yo mismo. _Jamás hubiese aceptado a mi lobo.

Sus ojos azules se alzan hasta él y Kise percibe lo importante de todo aquel proceso por el que Aomine tuvo que pasar. Al menos el nació como vampiro, no tuvo que lidiar con un cambio, además de tener guías y la suerte de toparse con buenos amigos.

Amigos…

— Vamos —le dice Kise llamando su atención—. Sé que quieres preguntar.

Aomine suelta un bufido, para luego quitar su mano de las piernas del rubio con gesto irritado, ganándose una sonrisa divertida por parte del otro.

— Su nombre es Moriyama, es uno de mis mejores amigos, uno que me ha ayudado mucho a mezclarme con los humanos. Y no, jamás ha habido y no va a haber nada entre nosotros, él está enamorado de mi Senpai, un humano y mi mejor amigo—. Kise guía su pie hacia el muslo del lobo para acariciarlo con lentitud, sonriéndole con coquetería—. Jamás he tenido un novio ni novia ni nada por el estilo, eres el primero.

— Y el único. —Aomine le devuelve la sonrisa para girarse hacia él, jalándolo del tobillo para acercarlo y posicionarse sobre su desnudo cuerpo.

Con su mejilla descansando sobre ese duro vientre, el moreno cierra los ojos mientras los dedos de Kise acarician su cabello con lentitud.

Quizás… solo quizás… eso podría funcionar. Y desea con toda su alma maldita, que así sea.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales:<strong>

Sí, sí. Al fin lo intentarán, pero eso no quiere decir que los problemas se acaben.

Trataré de actualizar dos veces por semana, digo trataré porque no sé qué día quemaré ese camión para que deje de fastidiarme ¬¬

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, de verdad, y gracias por sus siempre bellos reviews!

Saludos y mordidas dulces~


End file.
